Myrkir Vargar
''Myrkir Vargar'' The Wolves of the Shadow are famous as ferocious warriors, skilled in taking advantage of terrain in battle, using simple – yet effective – team tactics to strike down their enemies at best possible moment. Among he Wolves of the Shadow there are many Úlfheðnar, warrior-shamans that fight covered only in wolves’ pelts. The Wolves use simple equipment of low quality and they wear wolves pelts and fangs as clothes or ornaments. This makes them even more feral and savage in the eyes of the other clans. The clan lives in harmony with nature, following the Nine Virtues. According to the Wolves reuniting the clans under a single ruler would weaken the linage and would be a terrible shame in the eyes of Gods and Saints. They truly enjoy the natural competition between the warriors of the North. ''The Savagery of the Hunt '' The Wolves of the Shadow clan arose from the families of hunters that traditionally lived in the Svitjod region, especially the great inland forests. The Wolves lives following the ways of their ancestors, they are nomadic hunters and their encampments moves between the clearings of the great forest. Over time, these routes between fixed locations have become a true border, recognized by other clans. The Wolves consider this region a holy hunting ground: whoever hunts or disturb the forest face a swift and silent death. ''Warrior Shadows '' True to their traditions the clan didn’t grow in numbers, nor expanded its boundaries, but the Wolves of the Shadow are still a great threat or a powerful ally to the other great clans. It’s a very well know fact that some of the fiercest, bravest and most skilled warrior of Midgardr live among the Wolves. The Wolves of the Shadow are true masters in taking advantage of terrain and weather. yet, even on an open battlefield, the “packs” showed their mettle, fighting as coordinated units and crushing the enemies under their impetus. A true Wolf never leaves a prey behind. It doesn’t matter if it’s an animal of an enemy, both will hear only a rustle of leaves or a light step before death caught it. ''The Time of the Wolves'' ' Talking of peace was, perhaps, possible once, but now that the Great Winter is here the Time of the Wolves is at hand. According to the most radical packs the mention of wolves in the V'oluspa is no mere coincidence. Many, especially among the youngest and most ferocious warriors of the clan, believe that it’s time for the Wolves of the Shadow to show the Gods their valor and secure their places among the Worthy. At the same time the infidels usurpers of the Odhinn’s Eye have shows their true colors of blasphemous traitors, lapdogs of the witch, the whore of the Kavaari Westerners. She dripped hexes and lies in their ears, turning them against the the Great Captains, from whom they shamelessly claim to descend. According to the “letter” of the legends, this cold climate can only be a sign of the wrath of the Gods that so many people of Jotlund denied. The constant snowfalls and the days growing shorter and shorter are a great boon for the raiding packs. They attack outposts and caravans of the Odhinn’s Eye as payback for the massacres in the villages traditionally affiliated with the Wolves of the Shadow. Despite the public excitement, the truth is very different: many families are in dreadful conditions, the clan always survived by hunting and exchanging the loot from their raids and both are now impossible with this weather. The chieftain – also known as “pack leader” – Koltønn (“ashen tooth”) – also know as Ginnungason (“son of the abyss”) – and many elders know how critical the situation is and, for now, are trying to calm down the warriors. Koltønn has to take some important decisions, soon, for the survival of the clan, before a young and radical Wolf decide to challenge him.